


A Breath of Life

by Skatergirl29



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Battle of Camlann, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Eve, Christmas Tree, Christmas eve ball, F/M, Female Merlin, Ghosts, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pregnancy, Remembering the Dead, Wedding Day, Wedding Night, crystal caves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 18:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13440726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skatergirl29/pseuds/Skatergirl29
Summary: Set after the Battle of Camlann: Arthur and the knights are victorious the land of Albion is once again at peace, Gwen, Merlin and the servants of Camelot have been busy preparing the castle for the Christmas eve ball.  When Merlin discovers that Christmas eve also falls on Starleons eve he's given the chance to see his father again





	A Breath of Life

GWAINE' Merlin shouted out as she sat bolt upright in bed her heart racing inside of her Gaius came in and said 'Merlin is everything alright' Merlin wiped away the tears and said 'I saw Mordred kill Gwaine I watched him die' Gaius said 'Merlin they are all alive Gwen had word from Arthur they were seen crossing the river Isan yesterday evening their red cloaks flying in the wind', Merlin took a deep breath and said 'Your right, forgive me Gaius I didn't mind to wake you' Gaius said 'You don't need to apologise to me Merlin, now try and get some sleep it's almost morning'. 

Merlin slept well for the rest of night and when she woke she realised it was Christmas eve she jumped out of bed and got dressed in pale yellow dress before sitting before the mirror and fixing her hair she walked out into the main room and realised that Gaius had already left to go on his rounds so she went off to find Gwen and sure enough she found her in the grand hall, next to the thrones stood a huge Christmas tree Gwen said 'Good morning Merlin what do you think it's beautiful isn't it' Merlin said 'Very impressive my lady would you mind if I added some sparkle to it' Gwen shook her head and watched as hundreds of sparkling ornate baubles covered the tree, and all through the hall beautiful winter garlands hung.

Gwen said 'Oh Merlin it looks splendid thank you'. 

 

After helping out in the kitchen Merlin went back to her room to change her flour covered dress she opened her wardrobe and pulled out her dark green dress as she was doing up the buttons she heard the royal fanfare sounding from the lower town she opened her window and saw Arthur and the knights riding through the gates and up through the lower town, Merlin ran down to the courtyard she watched as Arthur and the knights came riding into the courtyard. 

 

Gwen ran down the steps and into Arthur's waiting arms Gwaine looked around and then he spotted Merlin stood in the sun looking ever more radiant Gwaine ran towards her and picked her up and spun her around Merlin leaned in and kissed Gwaine passionately on the lips, Arthur cleared his throat Merlin turned around and curtsied before Arthur, Arthur said 'Merlin it's good to see you', Merlin said 'Welcome back Arthur. The hall is all set for the Christmas eve ball tonight' Arthur smiled and said 'Good, I must thank you Merlin for assisting Gwen with all the preparations for Christmas'. Whilst Merlin was helping Gwen dress for the ball Gaius was sat in his study looking through his books he stopped reading all of sudden remembering that Starleons eve fell tonight on Christmas eve which meant Merlin would have the chance to see her father again, Gwaine entered Gaius's study carrying a beautiful Turquoise box from the dressmakers but Gaius was to busy to notice Gwaine enter and leave. 

* * *

* * *

Merlin entered Gaius's study she noticed the box on the table and said 'Gaius who dropped this in' Gaius said 'I don't know Merlin sorry does it say who it's from', Merlin said 'It's from the dressmakers but it must be a mistake' Gaius said 'Open it my child'. Merlin carefully took the lid off the box and inside was a beautiful Gold Satin dress with a glittery gold ribbon around the waist Gaius said 'There's a note inside the box Merlin', Merlin took the note and read it aloud 'My dearest Merlin I realise me being away from you for so long must have been hard for you as it was for me, so I had the dressmaker make this for you to wear tonight, I love you with all my heart and soul .... with love Gwaine'. 

As the night closed in guests started arriving in the great hall once Merlin had finished tending to Guinevere she headed back to Gaius's quarters to get herself ready she sat in front of her mirror and used her magic to curl her long black hair she stepped into her new dress and laced up the corset back she turned around as there was a quiet knock at her bedroom door, Gaius walked in carrying a small rectangular box in his hand Merlin said 'I thought you'd left for the ball' Gaius said 'I'm just leaving now but I wanted to give you your Christmas present'.

 

Merlin took the box and said 'Gaius I told you not to get me a present this year but thank you'

Gaius watched as Merlin opened the box inside was a shiny black candle he said 'This will come in handy my child as Christmas happens to fall on Starleons eve', Merlin said 'But what is it' Gaius said 'It's a Babylon candle you can use it to see someone you've lost to use it think of the person and only that person'. Merlin quickly realised that there was something else underneath the candle he placed the candle down on the table and saw at the bottom of box was a velvet cord with a yellow jewel attached Merlin looked up at Gaius and said 'Oh Gaius thank you it's beautiful I shall wear it this evening'. 

* * *

* * *

Merlin stood at the doors to the grand hall she walked forwards and the guards opened the doors inwards Gwaine was stood talking to Leon and Percival Leon looked up and said 'Lord have mercy on us' Gwaine turned around and saw Merlin gracefully walking through the crowds Gwen looked at Arthur and said 'She looks beautiful' Arthur nodded and said 'Indeed my love', Gwaine turned to Leon and Percival and said 'Excuse me lads I need to go and sweep my gorgeous lady off her feet'. 

Merlin was stood talking to Arthur and Gwen when Gwaine came over he cleared his throat and said 'Sorry to interrupt but would you mind if I borrowed Merlin for a moment' Gwen said 'No of course not Gwaine' Merlin followed Gwaine out onto the balcony Gwaine said 'Merlin I love you with all my heart and I want to spend the rest of my life with you will you marry me' Merlin smiled and look down at the beautiful silver ring that Gwaine held she stood up and said 'Yes I will marry you Gwaine with all my heart'. 

 

Unaware of the eyes watching them Gwaine and Merlin passionately kissed on the Balcony just as the fireworks were let off lighting up the night sky.

 

 


End file.
